


Incandescent

by girlingoldboots



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/pseuds/girlingoldboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the air conditioning in his office broken, he seeks refuge in the coldest place he can think of. The morgue at St. Bartholomew's hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incandescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venusinthenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/gifts).



> Written for _Sherlock's Summer Vacay_ at the sherlockmas community on LiveJournal. I chose prompt #92: Lestrade/Molly; A quick one in the morgue.
> 
> As usual it's un-beta'd so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> If you like what you've read, and are so inclined, the tip jar is open:  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4012NV1)

Summers in London were not always known for having the most comfortable of temperatures. This summer was no exception being humid, close, and with thermometers reading 36°C and climbing. The black-top of the city streets and the dense population of the city not helping matters in making it cooler. So of course instead of staying in the comfortable, air-conditioned womb of his office, Lestrade found himself dragged through the city by Sherlock. Then, of course, finally getting back to the Yard to discover that the building's air conditioning was down. It was an easy choice: Either stay in the stifling office, or go to the coldest place he knew. The morgue at St. Bart's hospital.

His tie and jacket jettisoned he grabbed what paperwork that needed doing and got one of the transport officers to drop him off at the hospital, where he would hole himself up in the morgue. Morbid? Most definitely, but he could get cool and visit his girlfriend at the same time. Wincing inwardly he really hated the term ' _girlfriend_ '. He was too old for the term really, but after the divorce he seemed to find himself in a relationship with the quiet doctor before the ink was dry on the papers ( _said by Donovan_ ). In fact they had been dating for a couple of months before it was finally pointed out to them that they were dating ( _by Sherlock, John, Mrs. Hudson and even Anderson for God's sake_.)

All in all it was nice and his sons thought that him dating someone that worked in a morgue was neat. Molly getting along with them was a bonus. With his ex-wife? Not so much and that was a story unto itself.

Entering the building he walked down the corridors until he got to the pathology lab. He used his clearance to gain access and found Molly up to her arms in someone's chest cavity. "Hey." She said smiling. "Bit busy now."

"Can I use your office?" He asked, holding up his briefcase. "Air conditioning at the Met is being repaired."

She nodded. "Just clear yourself off a space." she said, putting her protective eye-wear back on and going back to work. 

Going into her office he shifted aside her work and opened a folder only to stare blankly at it, until Molly came in from finishing up the autopsy. When she kissed him on the top of his head he caught the scent of her soap and the underlying odour of formaldehyde. 

"You look good." He said and she scoffed.

"Lab coats are in this season." she said. The truth was she did look good, despite the lab coat and the practical shoes, she was wearing a colourful shift of a sun dress. It contrasted sharply with the sterile surroundings, but it seemed to fit just the same. Actually fit was the appropriate term It was the barest slip of a garment that she could wear and still be professional and it showed off her small figure nicely. Pulling her onto his lap he smiled and gave her a chaste kiss. That was one of the good things about a new relationship. They were still in the constant touching stage and neither one was going to complain about that.

"I'm at work." She said, breaking the kiss, but not making a move to get up. "And so should you."

"Too hot, I came here to cool off."

"And I see you're going about it the wrong way." She smirked and got off his lap.

"How much more do you have to do?"

"Not much. Some lab work and finishing up those toxicology reports you asked me for. Why?"

"Lock the door." He said, quietly and pushed back the chair from the desk.

"Lock the door? Why?" She was about to ask when realisation dawned on her and made her blush prettily. "Are you serious?"

"Like the temperatures out there." He patted his lap to invite her to come back to him. He, like many men who work in an office at one time in their lives, entertained that particular fantasy of desktop sex during working hours.

She gave a small noise of protest, but locked the door anyway. The temptation was too delicious to turn away the idea. That was how shy, mouse-like, Molly Hooper found herself on top of her desk with her skirt hiked above the hips. Lestrade's trousers were just undone enough to give her access and he pushed her panties aside. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands cupping her small backside made for an adorable picture of copulation. 

The sweat that they worked up cooled from the air conditioning against their skin and made them shiver either from the chill or the pleasure. Lestrade came quick and hard, with Molly following him a moment later. The silence of the office only broken by the soft noise of the air unit and the disembodied voice of Sherlock inquiring if Lestrade could please stop fornicating with his pathologist, as he needs a new set of feet due to John throwing out his old ones.

"I can't face him." Molly said, burying her face in Lestrade's shoulder while he re-arranged their clothes. 

"Let's not unlock the door." he suggested. 

"You know." She said, putting her lab coat back on. "I have air conditioning back at my flat."

"Then maybe we'd better take advantage of that." Giving her a kiss and unlocking the door to a disgusted Sherlock.


End file.
